I Only Dream Free
by sellendine
Summary: Adorable Haru-chan has fallen asleep. What will happen when Makoto is left to his own devices?


"Dude. Pick up the pace. I'm totally beating you." Makoto said with his eyes glued to the game. With his family out at an amusement park, he and Haru had nothing better to do than play the long summer day away with video games. The screen flashed a "K.O." In bright red. Makoto won the match. He was about to turn to Haru to gloat slightly when Haru's head touched Makoto's shoulder.  
Haru had fallen asleep mid match, and his soft hair brushed against Makoto's cheek.  
Makoto's looked down at his now sleeping friend in surprise, then chuckled lightly. With all the non water related video games they had been playing, it was no mystery Haru had gotten bored. So with a sigh, he shifted so Haru leaned on him more comfortably.  
Haru nuzzled into Makoto's broad shoulder making him chuckle again. "Geez Haru, you're always so cute when you sleep."

Makoto gently set Haru onto the bed, pulling his cover over him slightly, and with that, knelt down beside him, laying his head in the crook of his elbow. If Haru hadn't been asleep, he would of been staring straight into his sea-blue eyes.  
Makoto noticed the breaths that Haru took we're the same breathing patterns he had when they swam. The guy literally lives and breaths swimming. It made Makoto want to laugh, but he refrained. Instead he brushed his fingers against the side of Haru's face, pushing his dark hair away from his lidded eyes.  
Haru really was asleep, right? So there's no way he would know. Makoto let impulse take over, and placed his lips on Haru's. Kissing him softly.  
He retreated slightly and couldn't help the grin that was inching its way across his face. He had dreamt of doing that for so long now. But then Haru shifted slightly, making Makoto's heart stop in fear. But he only mumbled something in his sleep.  
"M~makoto" he said quietly.  
Makoto would never of heard it If he hadn't been inches away from his face. The soft muttering of his name that made him blush. All it took was one simple word that made him wanted to kiss Haru again.  
So that's what he did.  
He let the feeling of Haru's soft flesh against his own take over and let his eye slide close, only to shoot open again when Haru's lips started to move in response. Haru had woken up.  
Makoto jerked himself away "Haru! I. Uh."  
For once, he couldn't quite read Haru's expression. Was he mad? Or confused? Or what?!  
His heart pounded in his ears, waiting for Haru's response. But that response only came with Haru's hand touching Makoto's face, tracing his fingers to the back of his neck, and pulling him back in. Into that kiss that Makoto was getting addicted to.  
Feeling the passion rise through himself, Makoto moved to a more comfortable kissing position, which just so happened to be startling Haru's waist.  
A moan escaped the dark haired boy's throat as Makoto's tongue found it's way into his mouth, exploring and tasting every inch of it.  
Hands began to wander, and Haru's fingers traced down Makoto's chest. This made Makoto shiver and he parted his lips from Haru's, only to be replaced on his neck. More low, involuntary moans came from Haru as Makoto licked and sucked at the soft skin. He traveled down to his collar bones, but the stupid shirt kept getting in his way, so he pulled it up. The casual blue fabric found its way over Haru's head and landed on the floor to be joined with Makoto's only seconds after, while Makoto's mouth resumed its rampage on the soft flesh of Haru's chest.  
He kissed until his lips were met with Haru's hardened nipple. Makoto's tongue flicked against it. A short sound pushed its way out of Haru's mouth, making the young brunette smile in satisfaction. He kneaded the other bead with his fingers, mimicking his mouth as he bit and pulled. Haru squirmed under Makoto, making his growing hard-on ever so apparent. This made Makoto even happier. Wanting to share this pleasure, he slid himself lower, leaving a trail of kissed down Haru's toned stomach. His lips brushed the fabric of Haru's pants, and he hesitated and looked at his friend.  
Makoto was greeted with the most sinful land lust filled look he had ever seen Haru make. And that was saying something, because Makoto had seen the way Haru looks at water.  
He knew that was the only assurance he needed. With a swift flick of his fingers and a harsh tug, Haru's pants were off. Leaving only his dolphin printed boxers that was now host to a growing bulge. Makoto's hand gently caressed Haru, while leaving small kissed at the top as he fingered his way around the hem. He felt like his lips were glued to Haru's skin, and he was more than okay with it.  
"Makoto." Makoto looked up, only to be faced with a very distressed Haru. "Stop teasing me and hurry up... Please"  
Was Haru actually blushing? A lot?! This made even more of Makoto's blood rush to two places. One being his face, and the other being a bit lower. So he happily obliged.  
Makoto had Haru stripped completely in seconds flag. Leaving his hard member exposed in the open. Makoto had stolen glances of Haru when they were changing in the locker rooms at practice, but this was so much more different. Knowing that he was the reason behind Haru's throbbing erection made Makoto excited in more ways than one, and he knew that he probably couldn't stand the teasing for much longer either. But first thing first.  
Makoto spread Haru's legs, making him yelp slightly in surprise. "Sorry Haru." But all Makoto got in response was a pleasantly sounding "ah~" as Makoto's lips met with Haru's sweet opening. His tongue made circles around it before fully pushing itself into the pink muscle. It violated deeply into Haru, and Makoto wished his tongue was longer so he could hear more of the melodious moans that Haru was letting out. Instead, he replaced it with his finger, sliding it in gently. It wasn't until he added a second digit, followed by a third that Haru's whines hitched in volume. His member was already leaking pre-cum.  
If this is what Makoto's fingers did to him, he could only imagine how he'd feel with his own hard-on in Haru. But why use you're imagination when you can experience it first hand. And that is precisely what Makoto planed to do.  
He took out his fingers, making Haru whimper. He felt so empty now. But Makoto had no intention of leaving it that way. He quickly undid his pants, slipping off boxers and jeans all at once. Makoto had been so focused on Haru, he hadn't realized exactly how horny he had gotten. He stroked himself a little, trying to let the pre-cum serve as lubricant as he positioned his self behind Haru.  
As much as he didn't want to ask it, Makoto felt it was only necessary in this sort of situation. "Haru, are you sure you want to do this?"  
Haru, who had his knuckle place between his lips -probably to help silence the sound he knew were yet to come- nodded at Makoto. And as if he wasn't clear enough, he used his other hand to reach down and stretch apart his opening the best he could for Makoto. And that was good enough for him.  
He wasted no time positioning Haru so his feet hang in the air, and entered him. He did it slowly of course. Trying to let Haru adjust to the much-larder-than-a-finger object that now violated his insides, and he groaned and grimaced as he did so. "Haru. Are you okay?!"  
"Y-yeah. Just. Move." He grimaced at the pain and pleasure that battled for dominance inside him.  
Makoto understood. He slid out of the tight entrance again until all that was still inside was his head. Then he rammed back in, fast, giving both of them a rush that made their heads spin.  
He did this numerous times. Earning himself loud gasps and groans from his receiver as well as himself. More. He wanted more. To hear more. To feel more. To love more.  
Makoto picked up his pace, thrusting rhythmically. That was until Haru bucked suddenly, letting loose a heated cry. "There. Right there!" He shouted repetitively, only half aware of his words. His brain was too preoccupied with his senses going wild with pleasure as Makoto thrusted against the bundle of nerves. "Makoto!~"  
Just hearing Haru say his name with so much longing and lust drove him crazy. He went faster, and deeper now. Trying his best to aim for his lovers sweet spot, and doing a pretty good job at it too. Makoto took Haru's slippery member in one of his hands and stroked it at a simultaneous pace.  
"M-Makoto! I- I cant- I'm going to-"  
"I know." Makoto replied between breaths, "me too."  
Haru's words were almost incoherent with his moans as he asked, "Come- inside me?- I wanna- wanna feel your liquid- in me- Makoto!"  
His head strained back as Haru received a final thrust that sent him completely over the edge. He let his orgasm consume him filling the air with his cries and painting his stomached white. Makoto followed suite only seconds after, only this time, painting Haru's insides.  
He collapsed beside Haru as they both still tried to catch their breath. Once they had themselves under control again, Makoto kissed him. But this kiss was a little different. The heated passion had passed, with only love and sweetness to fill its place.

Haru's eyes shot open only to find Makoto's face centimeters away, and his lips on his own. Makoto jerked back. "Haru! Wow I didn't think that would actually work." Haru looked around and saw he was sitting on the floor, fully clothed -and extremely hard-, beside Makoto. The game controller was still held limply in his hand. He looked back at Makoto who was still pretty close, and blushing.  
'Was that really all just a dream?' Haru thought. Regardless, Haru wanted to make that dream a reality. He grabbed Makoto by the neck and pulled him in.


End file.
